Light on My Path
by EshtarWind
Summary: Sometimes bad things happen so that you can appreciate the beauty of the world that you usually ignore. [Lee centric angst. Team Gai Bonding. Slight NejiTen. Complete: 5 chapters in a day...] NOT YAOI... TEAM GAI BONDING...
1. Realization

**Author's Note: I've been listening to Kitaro: Koi song all the time… Sends me into a melancholist storm in my mind! I wanna make angst, angst, ANGST! And it's too bad that Team Gai is my target now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, be it the song or the characters. And no, I don't hate Lee… Not at all, really! I'm fond of him and Team Gai. I'm sorry to all fans…**

-----------------------------------------------------

**Realization**

------------------------------------------------------

_**We're all rowing the boat of fate**_

_**The waves keep on coming and we can't escape**_

_**But if we ever get lost on our way**_

_**The waves would guide you through another day**_

**_-Bleach 1st Ending Song-_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_LEE!!!"_

_A crimson blot splattered on the ground. A silent scream escaped his throat as he smashed into the ground hard. The last thing he saw was the redness of fresh blood; the last thing he heard was Tenten's voice calling out to him…_

"_Hakke… Sanbyaku Rokujuuichi Shiki!"_

_**Neji?**_

"_Lee! Hang on! Lee!! LEE!!""_

_**Tenten? I… I…**_

"_Lee!"_

"_LEEE!!!!"_

X

"I… I'm sorry."

The room turned silent. No one talked, not even Gai-Sensei. Tenten's eyes filled with tears. She struggled to restrain their flow and with a cracked voice she said, "What… What do you mean, Tsunade-sama? He… He's not…"

"I've tried…" The Gondaime Hokage tilted her head downwards. Her eyes were full of sorrow. "I've tried but… but I still can't save his future."

"What do you mean by future?!" Gai-Sensei jerked forward. His most cherished student… The one that he loved dearly… "He… He's alive, isn't he?"

"Lee-kun is alive," Sakura's usually firm tone trembled. "But… But he can no longer be a shinobi… In fact, he'll never… walk again."

Gai froze. Tenten's eyes widened as she slowly said, "That's… No way… He…"

"The injury to his backbone is beyond repair," Tsunade closed her eyes. "I managed to reduce the pain but… that's all that I could do for him. Now he can't feel his body, from his hip all the way down to his toes. I… I can do nothing about it, Gai. I'm sorry. I'm deeply sorry. I… I can't do more than that…"

"Do you mean…" Gai's tears slowly flowed down his face. "He… he can't be a shinobi anymore? Ever? Do you mean… he… he…"

There was no need for the Hokage to answer it. Gai burst into tears almost immediately. Tenten gritted her teeth as her sobs broke out.

"You can still try, right, Hokage-sama?" Tenten reached out towards her idol, trying to find the faith that always shone through those brown eyes of the Hokage. "Like the last time… You can cure anything! You can save Lee, right? Right, Hokage-sama? You just… You just don't know it yet, right? You can save him, can't you? You…"

"Tenten, I…" The hokage took the girl's hand warmly. Her painful look told the weapon mistress the truth. "I… wish I could…"

And then all remaining hope… just died away. Tears and sobs broke the silence of the room as everyone came to accept the reality… but still didn't understand why it had to be him.

Neji, who stood by the door the whole time, looked at Sakura and said slowly, "Does he know about this already?"

Sakura shook her head. Her emerald eyes showed a painful look.

"I… I don't have the courage to…" said the pink haired kunoichi with sadness. "To see… such a lively man like him face such a fate…it's… I… I just can't, Neji-san… I…"

"Then that explains it," The Hyuuga Prodigy closed his eyes. He tilted his head towards the door. "He just left… a while ago."

X

"_**I've tried…" The Gondaime Hokage titled her head downward. Her eyes were full of sorrow. "I've tried but… but I still can't save his future."**_

"_**What do you mean by future?!" Gai-Sensei jerked forward. His most cherished student… The one that he loved dearly… "He… He's alive, isn't he?"**_

"_**Lee-kun is alive," Sakura's usually firm tone trembled. "But… But he can no longer be a shinobi… In fact, he'll never… walk again."**_

The sound of his wheelchair filled the empty corridor. Empty… such irony…

"_**The injury to his backbone is beyond repair," Tsunade closed her eyes. "I managed to reduce the pain but… that's all that I could do for him. Now he can't feel his body, from his hip all the way down to his toes. I… I can do nothing about it, Gai. I'm sorry. I'm deeply sorry. I… I can't do more than that…"**_

_That's why… I couldn't feel my feet this morning… That's why… I couldn't even lift myself from the bed…_

_**The vase smashed the floor hard. He grimaced, wincing as he tried to lift himself from the floor. The door suddenly slid open and there stood Sakura.**_

"_**Lee-kun!" Sakura quickly came for his aid. She gently helped him to sit on his wheelchair. "You shouldn't move yet! You're still not strong enough!!"**_

"_**Sakura-san…" Lee looked at his feet. "Why… does my body feel so weird?"**_

_**The kunoichi's movement temporarily stopped. She then quickly tidied up the broken vase, averted her gaze elsewhere while saying, "The medicine! The medicine! You'll be alright soon! It's nothing!"**_

"_**Sakura-san…"**_

The wheelchair stopped. The only sound in the empty corridor had just halted. His hand fell limp to his side.

_Will never… become a shinobi anymore…_

What filled the hollow of the corridor now was a soft, painful sob. The tears of a boy whose dream had just been taken away from him…


	2. His Dream

"Lee."

The sudden sound made him tilt his head. Gai-sensei was behind him, tall but fragile. His face was still damp from the fresh tears.

"Gai-sensei…" His voice was hollow, floating on the empty space in search for a nonexistent hope. "I can no longer be a shinobi, can I?"

-----------------------------------------------

**His Dream**

-----------------------------------------------

_**You say that there are no more dreams to paint within myself  
But how many times must I fill this canvas?  
I'll surrender to time and hold the white flag overhead  
Now I am the color that you do not know**_

**Utada Hikaru: Colours**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The corridor was silent once again.

"Lee… It's…"

"I can never become a shinobi again, right?" Lee's cracked voice was heard once again. "I can never… ever reach my dream… Never…"

"Lee…" Gai lifted his hand to touch his student's shoulder but the latter shrugged away from his touch. "You…"

"It's over!" Lee closed his eyes. "Everything… is over!!!"

"_**Although I can't do genjutsu or ninjutsu…I will prove to everyone that I can be a great ninja!" The boy shouted it all with full determination. "That's my nindo!!"**_

"Lee…"

"There are things that can't be changed, right, Gai-Sensei?" Lee's sob was defeaning. Gai watched as his beloved student's heart broke into pieces, while not knowing how he could fix it. "There're things… that we can't run away from… That we can't avoid at all!"

"_**I believe that hardwork can beat anything!" Lee's determination shone from his eyes. "There's nothing that's impossible!"**_

"Gai-sensei… what should I do now? What should I do?"

"_**A ninja is nothing without a nindo," Gai flashed one of his blinding smiles again. "Make your own and fulfill it with all your youth!"**_

"_**I understand! Gai-sensei!!"**_

"Lee…" Gai kneeled before his student's broken figure. His trembled hands finally found their way to the man's shoulder. "Don't say things like that, Lee…"

"It's futile, Sensei… I know…" His voice was low and trembling. "I KNOW!!!"

"_**First step! Make your own rule!"**_

"_**I will never give up! For my springtime of youth!"**_

"_**Wonderful, Lee!!"**_

"It's not over yet!" Gai shook Lee's body gently. He could no longer see his student. Not only because of the tears, but because there was something else… "You still have your future! Don't you ever give up on yourself! Don't you remember your first rule!?"

Lee gritted his teeth, but he could not force himself to look at his teacher. _I do remember, Sensei… I do! But… but… there are things... that are unchangeable…_

"_**If you die…" Gai smiled. "I will die too."**_

"The world is still turning!" shouted Gai. "Hear me, Lee! Don't you ever give up on yourself! I'm here beside you! You must not break down!"

_Demo…_

_**He'll never become a shinobi again…**_

_Demo, my dream is now…_

"Lee…" Gai forced Lee to look at his eyes. The grief and sorrow had carved themselves into his existing features. "Lee… hear me, boy… Hear me! No matter what happens, never lose hope on yourself! You're still alive, no matter what! You're still…"

"But what reason is there for me to live, Gai-sensei?" Lee's broken voice floated again. "My nindo's been taken away from me… I'm not a shinobi anymore! I'm not… and I never will be!!"

They both began to cry. One crying for his fate… and the other for his student's shattered dream…

"Gai-sensei…" The hollowness was cleared, replaced by a gentle fog upon them "If I'm not a shinobi anymore… You'll disappear too, right?"

"What are you talking about?!" Gai wiped the tears of his student's face. "I will always be here, Lee… I will always be here… I'm your teacher… What kind of teacher abandons his student?"

"Even if… I'm not a shinobi anymore?"

"Lee…" Gai hugged the broken man dearly. If he could just swap places with his student… if he could just take away all of his pain. "You're still young… You're young enough to endure this… I'm not going to give up so you mustn't either. Don't run away… Face it, my boy… Face it…"

_I want to, Gai-sensei… But sometimes… there are things… that we are unable to change… or endure…_

"I'll be right here, my boy… I will NOT leave you behind… I'll be here… We'll face this together…"

_Please stand for me, Gai-sensei… _

_I can't stand for myself…_

_I can't even… lift my feet…_

_No matter how much I want to walk towards the future…The fact is…_

Lee began to sob once again as he buried his face in his sensei's shoulder.

_I can't even lift my feet…_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

**Author's Note: I don't hate Lee… I don't hate Lee… HONTOU NI! I don't hate Lee!!**


	3. Patches of White and Brown

The sunshine had reflected off of the clean tiles of the hospital floor. White… The world is completely white…

White symbolizes emptiness…

That's how his heart was now.

----------------------------------------------

**Patches of White and Brown**

----------------------------------------------

_**When I began to crumble I learned what loneliness was  
And then we met, we're not alone  
**_

_**Flow: Remember**_

------------------------------------------------------------

"Ohayou, Lee."

The familiar soft high-pitched voice made him turn his face a little.

"Ohayou, Tenten."

The weapon mistress smiled. She gently put a vase of flower on the sidetable, taking her time to arrange the flowers that she had brought along. The silence wasn't awkward; it was just like it had always been. Lee stared at the ceiling with his now blank eyes. Somehow, the presence of his teammate added some new color to his vision.

"Neji is off on a mission with his genin team… but he'll be back soon," It was unusual for Tenten to open the conversation between the two of them. It was usually Lee who became the pioneer at everything. "He promised me he'd come straight to the hospital when he returned… You know he's a man of his word."

Lee didn't answer. Tenten dragged a chair near the bed and sat on it. She looked at the window, staring at the beautiful sky. It was a very nice day and the white clouds hanged gently on the sky, as if they knew that people couldn't stand too much sunshine.

"Is it a bother for you to be here this long?"

Tenten looked at Lee in a puzzled way. She smiled.

"Of course not, Lee," said the weapon mistress lightly. "Why are you asking such a thing? It's obvious for me to stay. Or maybe… you don't like me to be here?"

There was no reply from the man. Tenten watched as her teammate slowly turned to look at the window. His gaze fell on the slowly moving clouds. An empty and sorrowful look filled the taijutsu specialist's eyes.

She wanted to help him. She really wanted too. She wanted to reach him and help him but…

"Lee…"

"Tenten," Lee cut off her sentence before it even began. He didn't look at her eyes. His gaze was still fixed on the clouds outside. "Will you go just for a while? I… I want to be alone."

He never rejected her before. It was always her place to reject him… and now, it was just too painful to realize at that moment. Tenten gulped inwardly. She flashed a reassuring smile to her teammate.

"Well… if you really want me to… then I have no choice, ne?" She slowly stood. She reached out a hand to touch his but with a quick and swift movement he always has, he avoided the affection painfully. Tenten grinned awkwardly by the move, as she tried to smother the pain that was stabbing her heart. "Remember, if you need anything, you can call me. I'm waiting outside, Lee… J-Ja ne."

She turned around and closed the door gently behind her. Lee didn't move, even after the door clamped shut.

"_**Together we will be a youthful team that shines with determination!!!"**_

"_**Oh geez…" Neji looked away almost immediately while Tenten could only grin. It was their first day as a three-man cell under Gai's supervision.**_

Her eyes were burning with tears. She gritted her teeth as she leaned to the door. She never said it to him, but he was always a light in her heart… and she knew, Neji would have said the same thing if he just knew how to say it.

"Don't give up!" Lee grinned to Neji and Tenten. As a fresh Chuunin, things didn't go so well on their B-ranked mission and they were running out of time. "If we didn't get the scroll yesterday, we will get it today!"

As always, he fulfilled his words. Not without tears and wounds… but at least he always ended everything with a smile.

"I did it, Gai-Sensei!!" He limped from the after effect of the Renge but his smile was bright and wonderful. "I did it!!!"

That time… she knew she felt her heart smile for him… and somehow she also felt the silent congrats from the stoic man beside her. None of them felt cross or jealous for his achievement and Gai's special attention.

He was worth it. They knew he deserved every single bliss that he received for his efforts.

"_**What is this?" Lee lifted a scrap of paper from the ground right when Tenten shouted, "Hey, DON'T!!"**_

BLAST! And there stood Lee—half burned. Neji groaned but didn't say a thing while Tenten rushed for his aid, muffled a loud laughter as she ran. That day was beautiful as always… and Lee, being Lee, was always been her 'brother' to protect dearly from any reckless attitude.

The three of them were one. They never said anything to each other but the unspoken bond between them only made them stronger. They needed each other. They lived for each other. And that's what had kept them together in such a close-knit circle for over nine years. And for him… For him to distance himself from her…

Clank! The loud sound from the room startled her. She quickly opened the door and rushed in. The bathroom door was wide open and there was Lee—down on the bathroom floor with his arms extending helplessly to reach the tap. Apparently, he had fallen from his wheelchair. The water showered down on his figure as he tried to stop the water from flowing.

"Lee!" Tenten quickly ran to his side. She turned the tap to stop the water but when she was about to touch his shoulder, he quickly slapped them away and shouted, "Don't touch me!"

Tenten was frozen by his sudden outburst. The man slowly tried to lift himself, dragging his powerless feet behind him. It was painful, excruciating… to watch him struggle by himself. Struggling all alone…

"Let me help you!" Tenten grabbed his shoulder with the swift movements of a kunoichi; her tears were already on the verge of falling. Lee tried to shrug away, looking away as he tried to drag himself farther. "Don't be a stubborn man, Lee! Let me help you!"

"Let me go!!" Lee slapped her hands away once again. "Why are you here anyway?! Haven't I told you to go away?!"

"Didn't I tell you that I'd wait outside?!" She couldn't hold it back anymore. Her tears streamed down her face and her grip tightened until her knuckles turned white. "Can't you just say 'help'?! I'm outside, Lee! I can help you! Tell me what you want to do and I'll help you!! Isn't that what we've always done, all this time?!"

"Do what?!" Lee shouted back. "Do what?! We're not even teammates anymore!!"

SLAP!!! The sound echoed in the bathroom, as if amplifying all of the anger and grief around them. Tenten's eyes were filled with tears… Tears of anger… but also of affection and devotion. Lee froze as his left cheek felt the burn of her slap.

"Baka!" Her voice cracked as she shouted. "BAKA!!! Of course we are!! Neji and I… We're your teammates, whether you're a shinobi or not!! It doesn't matter, Lee! We're teammates! FOREVER! Those are your words, right? RIGHT?! Have you forgotten that?! Have you forgotten your own words?!"

"_**We're teammates for eternity!" he shouted in front of his two teammates. Neji only looked away while Tenten grinned. But they all knew it as the truth.**_

"We're even… We're even more than that...Idiot..." Tenten's voice softened. She looked at his eyes and explained everything. "We're family… and every member of a family will always be there for each other… To help, to care… to love… So stop it already, Lee… We'll always be by your side… like we always have… And we will help you… No matter what happens."

Lee gritted his teeth and looked away. Tenten hugged his wet body and with all her power brought Lee on his wheelchair again. Suddenly, she felt Lee's body starting to shake. She slowly looked down to her arms and saw the tears flowing from the man's face.

"I just… I just… wanted to… to take a bath…" His voice was full of emotion. An uncontrollable tear shattered his defense. "I wanted to wash everything away… every truth… every reality… every pain… everything…"

She could feel her tears starting to stream down again. She touched Lee's face as she whispered gently, "You can ask me to turn the tap on for you, Lee…"

"But… but you cannot help me after that…" Lee looked at her deeply. "You cannot help me…wash everything away…"

Tenten held his hand warmly and she smiled.

"True. There are things we cannot do for you," said the weapon mistress slowly. "But it doesn't mean there's nothing we can do at all, right, Lee?"

He didn't know whether the tears he felt now were out of pain...Or out of relief...

----------------------------------------------

_Does it really hurt you to ask us?_

_Then you don't need to say anything_

_We'll be there already_

----------------------------------------------------------------


	4. The Words of Silence

The sound of wind occupied the silence between them.

As usual, they didn't need to say anything…

The genius and the hardworker had no words that made them better understand each other. Instead, silence has always been their language. The language they both understood.

------------------------------------------

**The Words of Silence**

-------------------------------------------------------

_Nobody is alone  
We spend our lives supporting each other_

_**  
Maria: Tsubomi**_

-------------------------------------------------------

"_**I can't stand it, Neji… I just can't…"**_

_**He could only hug the girl before him. Tenten pushed herself towards him, trying to warm herself from the cold of the world by his touch. His gi was now wet from her tears but he didn't mind it at all…**_

"_**He… he's lost all hope," her voice was full of pain. "He… He's not himself anymore… We're losing him, Neji! He… He… Why must it be him?! Why him!? He's always been the one to face this kind of fate!!! WHY LEE?!"**_

_If you question his fate… you're the same as I am._

"_**Do something, Neji… Please do something… Bring the light back into his heart again… Please…"**_

_I'm a person who's always dwelled in the darkness, Tenten… How would I know the way to lighting another's path?_

_Because… the person whose path I seek to lighten… is a person who'd always light mine…_

X

Streaks of gold were seen as the sun slowly set on the west, right between the mountains. Lee was on his wheelchair, staring blankly towards the setting sun. Beside him was the emotionless Hyuuga, as he stood wordlessly facing the sunset. The translucent eyes reflected the effervescent colors, absorbing the beauty of the world.

Lee watched as the grass swayed gently before the peaks, aided by a calming, serene breeze. He could no longer walk between them… He could no longer dash through the trees… He could no longer… No longer compete with his rival. His eternal rival, just like what he had said to him years ago. He didn't seem to mind it at all. He didn't look at him, not even for a second. He was always so far away, looking down on him with his famous smirk. But they were and still are partners. He didn't understand how they could so work well together but they were partners.

Neji is the leader—that's the unspoken rule in their team. Neji will always choose their path and take every responsibility of their actions. Lee and Tenten will follow him wordlessly, trusting his eyes and mind and skill and everything. In fact, they trusted each other. Despite the lack of words between them, they understood each other. Maybe that's how they worked so well together. Lee's mouth slowly formed a weak smile. Now that he finally had the time to think about everything, it was all in the past. He longed for those times when they would jump from tree to tree while talking about their plan. Even when they reached the Jounin level, the Hokage still gave them three-man cell missions—usually S-rank. Rumors said it's because the missions were too hard to handle for any other group… And some would say that no one could stand beside Hyuuga Neji, except him and Tenten. Or maybe no one could stand beside him except Neji and Tenten…

And now… he could never stand beside them anymore.

No matter how much he wanted to…

He could no longer lift his feet to do so…

"You always annoyed me."

The emotionless voice made him to look at his companion. Neji folded his arms in front of his chest, something that he always did. His gaze didn't leave the sky. He talked without looking at Lee. Lee knew that he didn't need to look at him to see him.

"Loud and stubborn… You always made some ridiculous promises and rules."

Neji slowly walked past him, standing in front of him without turning around. Lee saw his friend's back, like he always had. Neji leads and he follows. He challenges, and Neji beats. He strives to reach him… and Neji… Neji never waits. He always walks away…

"You always try the impossible… and somehow succeed."

But… does he really… always walk away?

"You defied fate… and somehow succeeded."

Is it true… that he never looked at him?

_My eyes see everything… even when I'm not looking_

"And to see that you can endure anything… Like the fate that you face this time…"

Neji slowly turned around. His eyes were emotionless as usual, but reflected tranquility. And beyond the translucent color… he told him… that the tranquility of his life… was partly from him too…

"You really are strong."

The words were slowly carried by the wind… and what on lingered thereafter was silence. The silent challenge, not coming from Lee… but from Neji. A silent wish. A silent inclination that would never be spoken out loud. A silent assurance that he would always wait. He had always been waiting for him to step to his side, to his and Tenten's side. To stand beside them…

_Please lift yourself…_

_We're waiting…_

Did silence really have words?

_I'm here already…_

If it did, he was happy to finally understand them.

_I'm standing…_

Had they heard him too?

_Although I can't lift my legs…_

_...I'm still standing…_

And it was the silence that let them hear him. It was always silence that filled the gaps in between every word, each and every unspoken word…

_We won't leave you._

_Let's walk together._

---------------------------------------------------

_You don't need to worry about anything_

_If you fall, we will lift you up again_

_If you're too weary to take the step…_

_We will wait_

_Until you can lift your feet and walk again_

-----------------------------------------------------


	5. Light on My Path

The last streak of light disappeared between the mountains. The wind gently blowing between the grasses. Whispering an ending…

A new beginning…

-------------------------------------------

**The Light On His Path**

-------------------------------------------

_**Sometimes God gives us a hard challenge so that we know how strong we are**_

_**-Unknown-**_

---------------------------------------------------

He always flashed that same old smile to everyone. It was the honest, optimistic smile he always had. When he had started to smile, he didn't remember. One thing he always knew, though, was that he smiled for his life… For everything… For every happiness…

Like when Gai showed him his new home, all green—which made Neji and Tenten wince—with its furniture designed to help him move around freely in his disabled state…

Like when Tenten taught him how to forge a weapon and Neji taught him the art of calligraphy and literature to fill his long day…

Like when Neji and Tenten get married…

Like when Neji and Tenten gave him the honor to name their first son…

So many good things had happened to him… but they weren't the only reason he smiled. Somehow… he smiled for every sorrow and sadness…

Like when his teachers told him that he would never become a ninja… and he later proved to everyone that he could.

Like when he had lost to Gaara… and lived to befriend him till now.

Like when he couldn't use his feet anymore… and lived to see more of life than the old him. To be grateful for every happiness more than the old him. To appreciate every beauty in life more than the old him. To learn… To know…

Sometimes, he had wished he could take off with his teammates again. Sometimes he wished… he could jump between tree limbs with them, talking about their plan for the mission and accomplish everything as flawlessly as they always had. Sometimes he wished he could turn back the clock… Maybe reach his past once more…

"Lee, everyone is waiting for you."

Tenten was waiting by the door. Her yukata was beautiful, the blue and gold matched her slender figure perfectly. The little Hiyoshi was by her arm, squealing with laughter as he played with her mother's senbon. Even at an early age, the boy learned how to handle a weapon very quickly—not surprising, as his first toy was a fake shuriken made his mother.

"The hanabi will start soon," Neji's baritone voice made Hiyoshi turned his little head. "You better hurry, Lee. We can't wait all night."

Neji always had the forcing tone in his voice. After all these years, it had never changed.

"Come on, Lee!" Gai-sensei suddenly appeared behind Lee's wheelchair, his hands were ready to push it forward. "Your youth will not wait!"

Lee smiled as all of them went to the festival together. It was the festival for the inauguration of Uzumaki Naruto as the sixth Hokage. Food stalls were lined up on the side of every road in Konoha. The biggest one, of course, was the Ichiraku Ramen stall—funded by the Rokudaime himself. The best part of the festival was not the food, but the hanabi. Everyone gathered at the square, all excited and anxious. Even Kakashi put away his book for a while. Nobody wanted to miss the biggest hanabi Konoha had had in years. The fireworks had been made by the weapon mistress of Konoha herself with her excellent skill of crafting explosives.

"LAUNCH 'EM!!!"

The loud voice of the Rokudaime was followed by dozens of fireworks, all brightening the dark sky of Konoha. The applause and laughter thundered throughout the hidden village. A warm feeling that dwelled in everyone's hearts was pictured by the light of the fireworks in the night sky.

"How's are Mom's fireworks? Beautiful, aren't they?"

Hiyoshi squealed from his father's arms, extending his tiny arms to caress his mother's face.

"THE BEST!!"

It was times like this when Hyuuga Neji smiled an endearing smile… When Tenten left her motherly side exposed… When Gai flashed one of his poses again… When Lee felt the bliss he knew he would never feel elsewhere.

There were times when Lee wanted to change everything… Times when he wanted to turn the clock and go back…

But if there _was_ a chance for him to go back…

He knew he would choose this path instead. The path that his friends had already lighted for him.

The path that they would always walk down...Together.

* * *

**Author's Note: I made all of them in one night so I decided to publish them in one day ;p. Thanks a bunch for Shiranui The Brave for proof-reading this fic. I owe you. And for everyone that read this little ficcie... I'll be glad if you leave review... but it's all right, though. Ja nee...**


End file.
